Mother/Script
Opening Dialogue (At the Throne Room) * Mikoto: 'You look as if you’re feeling better after a few days to yourself, ''Corrin. * 'Corrin: '''I am, yes. I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think. * '''Mikoto: '''Of course. I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better. If you wouldn’t mind, I have a small favor to ask. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment? * '''Corrin: '''Why would I do that? * '''Mikoto: '''Well…this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps- * '''Corrin: '''Wait… Do you not trust me? Do you think I’m under some kind of Nohrian spell? * '''Mikoto: '''No! It has nothing to do with trust. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories… If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings… * '''Corrin: '''I see. * '''Mikoto: '''I’m sorry, ''Corrin. I don’t mean to push you toward something you don’t want. (Yukimura appears) * 'Yukimura: '''Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin. * '''Mikoto: '''Thank you, Yukimura. ''Corrin, you probably don’t remember him, but this is Yukimura. He’s one of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him! * 'Yukimura: '''You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lord/Lady ''Corrin. (All of the royal siblings appeared) * 'Mikoto: '''I’d like to make a public announcement about your presence here, ''Corrin. There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all. Yukimura, is everything ready? * 'Yukimura: '''Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at the plaza. * '''Mikoto: '''Excellent. Thank you. ''Corrin, I’ve arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I’ll meet you at the plaza soon. * 'Hinoka: '''We’d be happy to show him/her around. Thank you, Mother. * '''Mikoto: '''Azura, do you mind going with them as well? * 'Azura: 'Not at all. It would be my pleasure. * '''Corrin: '''Thank you, Azura. * '''Azura: '''Of course, ''Corrin. * 'Takumi: '''Hmph. * '''Sakura: '''I can’t wait to show you around! I think you’ll l-love it here. * '''Corrin: '''Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea. ''(Corrin, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Azura leaves) * 'Mikoto: '''I hope ''Corrin ''is truly OK with all of this… * '''Yukimura: '''Yes, I can’t imagine the position he’s/she's in. It’s a lot to process. That said, I think his/her return is a message from the gods. * 'Ryoma: 'A good message, I hope. * '''Yukimura: '''Why do you say that? * '''Ryoma: '''I don’t know. After that invasion up north, I just feel uneasy. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me. ''(Scene changes, at Shirasagi Castle Town) * 'Old Woman: '''Hey, young man/lady! Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They’re delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you’ll love ’em. * '''Corrin: '''Well…sure! Why not? Mmm…I’ve never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing! * '''Old Woman: '''Ha ha! Told ya! Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your lady friend!/friend! * '''Corrin: '''Well, thank you very much! Here you go, Azura. * '''Azura: '''Thank you, ''Corrin. Mmm, you’re right. This is delicious. (Scene transition) * 'Corrin: '''Everyone really is friendly here. And it’s so…bright…and open. It’s quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in. * '''Azura: '''I’m glad you like it. Like I said, I’ve always been happy here. * '''Takumi: '''Just don’t get too comfortable…BROTHER/SISTER. * '''Corrin: '''Pardon me? * '''Takumi: '''I don’t trust you. Shouldn’t you be heading back to Nohr soon? * '''Azura: '''Takumi… * '''Takumi: '''Hey, who said you could call me by name? You haven’t earned that privilege either. * '''Corrin: '''That doesn’t even make sense. * '''Takumi: '''Excuse me? * '''Corrin: '''Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I’ve been gone. Shouldn’t that be enough to consider her part of the family? * '''Takumi: '''I don’t care. I don’t trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face. * '''Sakura: '''I apologize for Takumi’s rudeness. He’s a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how’d you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It’s a Hoshidan specialty! * '''Corrin: '''I’d love to. Thanks, Sakura! * '''Sakura: '''You’re welcome! * '''Corrin: '''You know, I’m very close with a girl in Nohr who’s around your age. * '''Sakura: '''Is she your girlfriend?/Oh? What's she like? * '''Corrin: '''No! Actually, she’s my-/Well, she's generous and kind. Always putting the need of others first... * '''Hinoka: '''All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let’s head to the plaza! Movie Cutscene: Mother's Death ''(Mikoto is talking to the citizens in the plaza, but somebody is inside the crowd, summoning Ganglari from Corrin's scabbard. Ganglari flies into the mysterious person’s hand. Then, the mysterious person strikes the Ganglari to the ground, causing a large explosion that destroys the plaza and sending all of the citizens flying. After that , the Ganglari shatters into dozens of pieces that fly towards Corrin) * 'Corrin: '*gasps* (Mikoto leaps in front of Corrin to block a shard heading his/her way, but the Ganglari hit Mikoto) * 'Mikoto: '(screams) (Mikoto falls into Corrin's arms, her breathing labored) * 'Mikoto: '(gasps) You were not hurt? Tell me you’re OK. * 'Corrin: '''I’m fine… * '''Mikoto: '''I’m so glad… ''(Mikoto collapses in Corrin's arms) * 'Corrin: '(sobs) '''Mother! * Sakura: Mother?… Mother! (Sakura wants to have a closer look, but Ryoma prevents her. Then, Ryoma points Raijinto to the mysterious person) * Ryoma: 'You there! ''(Ryoma slashes the mysterious person using Raijinto, but that mysterious person disappears) * 'Ryoma: '''Show yourself! ''(Corrin angrily loses control of himself/herself and transforms into a feral dragon) '' ''(Movie End) Before the Battle * '''Takumi: '''Gods! What is that? * '''Ryoma: '''It's an ancient dragon. I never thought I’d see the day… Gameplay Beginning of Player Phase (1) * '''Azura: ''Corrin''! A word of warning, if you can hear me. Watch out for enemies carrying Wyrmslayers! They’re a type of blade designed to pierce dragon scales-and they work! Select Azura * Azura: ''Corrin'', listen! My song can help you win this battle. Using it can give you another chance to attack or take cover in a pinch. Please don’t hesitate to ask me for help! Beginning of Ally Phase (1) * Ryoma: 'Be careful, everyone! These enemies are no mere Faceless. One wrong move and they’re perfectly capable of ending you. I hope we can count on ''Corrin ''even in this new form… Beginning of Player Phase (2) * '''Sakura: '''Watch out for magical attacks, ''Corrin! Your defense against physical attacks is strong…but you’ll need higher resistance to protect yourself against mages. Battle Ryoma Versus ??? * '''Ryoma: Vengeance will be mine... Prepare to die! * ???: Heh. Heh. Heh... If Ryoma was beaten * Ryoma: 'You can kill me, but you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido! * '''Sakura: '''Brother, no! You have to step back! We can’t afford to lose you… * '''Ryoma: '''Ugh…you’re right. I’ll retreat for now… Versus ??? ''(First Battle) * '???: '''Show me…what you’ve got. Heh. Heh. Heh… ''(??? was defeated) * '???: '''Urgh… Not bad. Heh. Heh. Heh… Corrin ''(Defeated) *'''Azura: No! You can't die like this, Corrin! What are we going to do without you... (Game Over screen pops up) After Battle Movie Cutscene: Grief * Corrin: '(roars) ''(Azura starts singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone) * 'Azura: '''You are the ocean's gray waves ♪ ''(Azura proceeds to walk towards dragon Corrin) * 'Ryoma: '''Azura! No, stop! ''(Ryoma runs to Azura, but she develops a barrier, sending Ryoma backward.) * 'Ryoma: '''Ooh! (''Azura looks at Ryoma briefly, then, she looks and continue to walk towards Corrin as she was singing and spreading her hands out) * 'Azura: '''You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek ♪ Life beyond the shore, just out of reach. ''(Corrin is frightened) * 'Azura: '''Yet the waters ever change ♪ ''(Corrin hits Azura with his/her claw) * 'Azura: '(cries in pain) * '''Sakura: No! (As Azura falls down, Sakura covers her eyes with her hands.) * Corrin: '(roars) ''(Corrin stops roaring, then, he/she look at the barrier as Azura resumes singing in a pained way) * 'Azura: '''Flowing like time... ♪ The path is yours to climb. ''(Corrin grabs Azura's neck with his/her claw, causing Azura to choke. Then, he/she look at Azura as she touches his/her claw and tears spill down her face.) *'Azura: '''Kill me if you want, but…do it as yourself. ''(Corrin releases Azura, which she smiles as she lets go of his/her claw. After that, Corrin transforms back into a human with a roar) Continuation (Corrin clutches his/her head. Then, a flash of light briefly appeared as Corrin looks upward) * 'Corrin: '*huff* *huff* Ughhh… I…I finally remember! I remember… Movie Cutscene: Lost Memory (At the meeting in Cheve of Sumeragi & Garon) * 'Garon: '''Fire at will. ''(Sumeragi gets shot at by a barrage of arrows) * 'Garon: '''I’m disappointed in you, Sumeragi. *sinister laugh* That wasn’t even my best trap. ''(Garon walks near Sumeragi and slashes Sumeragi by using Bolverk) * '''Sumeragi: offscreen ''(screams) ''(Corrin looks at the ground briefly, then, he/she see Sumeragi lying dead on the ground) * Garon: ' ''offscreen ''You poor thing. ''(Garon sees Corrin; Corrin sees Garon) * 'Garon: '''Orphaned at such…a tender young age. You are my child now. ''(Garon proceeds to grab Corrin while laughing evilly, causing the cutscene to turn pitch-black.) '' ''(Movie End) * 'Corrin: '''My real father… * '''Azura: '''Are you all right, ''Corrin? * 'Corrin: '''Yes, I’m fine. Just disgusted with myself. Are you OK? I can’t believe what I just did to you. It was like…I had no control over myself. * '''Azura: '''Please don’t worry about it. That wasn’t you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins. * '''Corrin: '''I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood. * '''Ryoma: '''The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But you’re special, ''Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon. * 'Azura: '''I’ve heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life… * '''Corrin: '… Never mind me. What happened to all the innocent people in town? (The Corrin looks around; CG image of a devastated plaza) * 'Corrin: '''I can’t believe this. The entire town…devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and… * '''Ryoma: '''So you see, ''Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. That sword you carried…was it a gift from King Garon? * 'Corrin: '''Yes. * '''Ryoma: '''He masterminded the whole thing. It’s not your fault. He knew you’ll be captured and brought before the queen… * '''Corrin: '''But why? Why would he do this? I’m so sorry I couldn’t see it coming… * '''Takumi: '''Your apology means NOTHING. * '''Corrin: '… * 'Takumi: '''This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t shown up on our doorstep. You don’t belong here! * '''Ryoma: '''Enough, Takumi! * '''Azura: '''Your words don’t change anything. And besides- * '''Takumi: '''Shut up, Azura! You’re no different than ''Corrin. An interloper. * '''Azura: ''(insulted) ''… * Corrin: 'Takumi… * '''Takumi: '''Don’t speak my name! I don’t want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen? * '''Hinoka: '''Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! You just saw ''Corrin ''help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers! * '''Azura: '''Takumi, please. You must listen. ''Corrin ''is your brother/sister. If you don’t trust me, that’s one thing. But Corrin is your own blood. * '''Takumi: '''Mother is dead. Thanks to him/her. He’s/She's not my brother/sister. * '''Corrin: '''I’m so sorry, everyone. I’ve brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I’d never come here-maybe I should just leave. * '''Yukimura: '''Please wait. I don’t believe that’s what Queen Mikoto would have wanted. * '''Takumi: '''What do you know about it, Yukimura? * '''Ryoma: '''What do you mean? Did she say something to you? * '''Yukimura: '''I hate to deliver this news, but… Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. This isn’t your fault, ''Corrin. King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn’t know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain. And there’s one other thing. Please take a look at that statue. (Everyone looks at the statue which was half destroyed and a sword was stuck at the center of the statue) * 'Corrin: '''Is that…a sword? * '''Ryoma: '''It can’t be… * '''Yukimura: '''It is. The divine sword Yato. Muck like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world. * '''Corrin: '''The key to peace… ''(Yato flies to Corrin's hand) * 'Ryoma: '''The blade has chosen ''Corrin! * '''Takumi: '''Impossible. * '''Hinoka: ''Corrin'', do you know what this means? * Sakura: ''Corrin''? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us? (Kaze appears) * 'Kaze: '''Lord Ryoma! I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border. * '''Ryoma: '''This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them. Who’s with me? ''(Later, only Corrin & Azura are left) * 'Corrin: '''There must be another way. Surely the answer is not more bloodshed. But I feel I must follow Ryoma to the border. If I can help avert total war… * '''Azura: '''Wait, ''Corrin! There’s something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether. * 'Corrin: '''Is there anything I can do? * '''Azura: '''Yes. This is called a Dragonstone. It will allow you to control the dragon’s power and still return to your human form. Now, please close your eyes… * '''Corrin: '''Very well… ''(CG image of Azura conjuring the dragonstone for Corrin; the dragonstone connects with Corrin) * 'Azura: '… There. You should be OK now. This Dragonstone is now attuned to you. Be sure to keep it safe. * 'Corrin: '''Thank you, Azura. I don’t know what I’d do without you. * '''Azura: '''Oh! Um… * '''Corrin: '''I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I know we’ve known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you. You already risked your life to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday. * '''Azura: '''Thank you, ''Corrin. I feel close to you as well. I feel…safe when I’m with you. I wish to keep you safe too. That’s why I’m coming with you to face Nohr. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script